Rising Sun
by sora-star-child
Summary: Fantasy with all the 01 digimon characters set in an alternative world. Sora and Tai venture into this world only to find themselve a key part in it's history. Now they must journey across the lands and find out who they really are! TAIORA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Me no own digital monsters- tis a dream of mine though.**

**I'm writing this after finishing the whole story... phew... just a little note I wrote this story for my litle sister who loved digimon and fantasy stories... **

**READ-You'll like this story if you love putting your favorite characters into a different world and still keeping the essence of their character in the show that we all love... they'll all be in it don't worry.**

**I started this when I was 16 and after much procrastination finished it age 18**

Randomness totally weirdness Note from the writer I write this note at approximately 12 chapters (About 52,000 words) into writing this story,,, and am somewhat near the end of completing this all together. All in all this story has been an on and off writing for about a year and a ½ its seen me begin to think and then revise and then take my big GCSE exams and has now followed me into A Level studies. Since then, well perhaps a year before that, the whole Digimon scene has begun to fade away from what it used to be. So I sit here and wondered whether I should continue writing if this story probably won't be read. But you know what I continued writing and monitored the fanfiction Digimon domain and still I see new stories popping up, not as fast as they used to but there are still loyal fans out there. The Digimon scene I must admit isn't what it used to be, and has been upstaged by the likes of Naruto and what not. So it is for this reason I continue my story for all those who may read a little bit or give it the time of day, because yeah I've long since grown out of digimon but it was still something I enjoyed and damn am going to continue enjoying. So basically KUDOS to those who still write and read and review… I admire you all!! TAIORA FOR EVER!!! (Please be aware that this was wrote during a hormonal week)

**Chapter 1**

"But father why does this have to happen?" A young fair-haired child cried tugging the noble mans sleeve.

His watery cerulean eyes glanced over at his sleeping friends, lost in an unnaturally induced deep slumber. They looked so peaceful but he longed to wake them and resume their childhood games in the flourishing lands.

He would wake to find his tousled hair playmate ready since dawn to frolic in the fields and explore the lands before them. They would eat breakfast and steal food from the moody staff in the kitchens, awaiting the awakening of the sleepy crimson haired child eager to join in their fun.

He could not bare the thought of them leaving his side, they were the only other children permitted into the castle and the children of the villages feared him for unbeknownst reasons, why was these means necessary.

"Amou you will accompany the children." The noble man replied ignoring the pleas of his young child.

"Amou!" The child cried dearly, flinging himself into the warm embrace of his nursemaid. Her warm sweet scent was enough to sooth the cries of any child, her loving words were all the kindness he had ever felt from an adult. Even when her dumpling face was flashed with sternness he knew smiles would follow.

She was his mother in everyway, and now along with her friends she was leaving, it was enough to send him into floods of innocent tears.

"My little bumble bee I'm sorry this has to happen." The soft-spoken women whispered, fluffing the fair hair of her adored surrogate child. "It won't be the same without my little bumble bee with his endless smiles and kisses, I love you and will always love you, don't forget that my sweet child that my kiss will linger on your cheek and when you place a finger to it I know you'll be kissing me back." She soothed planting a dainty kiss on his cheeks.

"You know what you are doing is best for all of us, I am to believe that the children will be placed with separate families." The noble man continued ignoring the pitiful snivels of his first-born son.

"Lotherain and his spouse will be taking care of the boy." Amou replied her heart breaking at the thought of leaving a third of her love behind. She would not be complete within herself for a long time.

"Yes his peculiar fetish for humans always would lead him astray. And what will be had of the girl."

"I understand Lotherain has made acquaintances with a couple longing for a baby, he believes they are suitable and trustworthy."

"Excellent! You have been a great help to me Amou and let me assure what you are doing is right for the people of this world. Rest assured all will be well once more!" He concluded, snapping his fingers sternly the woman let go of the sobbing child. Avoiding his saddened eyes she picked up the two sleeping children and quickly waded into the crystalline pool of water before her until she were completely submerged.

The sobbing child watched woefully as his friends slept under the shimmering pool of water and with a brilliant white flash were gone.

" I HATE YOU FATHER!" The child screamed; great dollops of bitter tears ran down his innocent cheeks as he stood before the grand nobleness of his father.

"SHUT UP CHILD!" The man roared, bringing his thunderous hand down to sting the child's cheek. "Be thankful you'll witness the new dynasty I will create." He sneered, leaving his son sobbing in the darkness.

…

"MOTHER! You don't understand!" The crimson haired girl cried wearily, rubbing her sleepy eyes, the afternoon felt like the despicable dawn.

"What I understand is that it is nearly late afternoon and you still have your studies to consider, darling please you cannot go see that boy now!"

Changing out of her worn nightie she carried on oblivious to her mothers words. She didn't understand that the late afternoon her day and the twilight night her evening. Plus she didn't feel complete without him by his side and she knew where he'd be, he'd be waiting for her late rising.

"Mother I love you but something doesn't feel right, I must see him." The anguished fifteen year old cried, pulling on her combats and vest top, kissing her mother on the cheek she ran out her bedroom door, the her front door, down the apartment block steps and to the canals side.

There he was sitting the tips of his toes making ripples in the water, his eyes fixated on the beautiful roaring sunset.

"Boo." The crimson haired girl whispered coolly in his ear, flopping down next to him and kicking her sandals off her feet so she could join him.

"You've felt it too." He spoke solemnly, gazing at the fiery sun, touching her naked toes with his.

"She's dying isn't she Tai." The girl breathed sadly, laying her weary head on his bare shoulders.

"Lotherain would kill me if I went but we can't leave her, she's a part of us Sora." Tai replied lovingly stroking the girls crimson hair.

"I remember when you used to call him dad, he would wring your neck if he knew you had even uttered his real name. But yes Tai we're definitely going even if it means more fault picking and nagging."

"That was when I could trust him, but he is just a complex web of deceit."

Clambering to their feet they headed back to the apartment block. Shuffling up the steps until they reached the first floor, number 47.

Knowingly they dug the key out of the left of her window box and let themselves in.

The apartment was still excruciatingly tidy, everything was kept neatly in its place as always and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The normality had always unnerved the pair since they were the tiniest children. However they felt it necessary to visit her home and no matter how much they tried to ignore it they felt tied to this woman.

Religiously taking off their shoes at the door they shuffled into the living room. Cautiously Tai reached for the door to her bedroom, always it had been a forbidden entry, and yet inside they knew she lay.

As soon as the door opened the anticipation in their hearts plummeted, it was as normal as any other room. White washed walls without a speck of dust, shelves containing numerous tattered books, an old antique dresser with a beautifully carved mirror and an old wooden bed where their Amelia lay.

Her once rosy cheeks had become pale and wrinkled, her eyes had lost their allure and she seemed drained.

Following her with their gaze, their eyes fell upon unfamiliar faces.

Three children immortalised in a picture, their faces splashed with mud and dirt but their smiles wide and innocent. A sleepy auburn haired girl, a wild brown haired child and a grinning fair-haired boy gazing back at them.

In another shot, it was the happy fair-haired child smiling as though he concealed all the happiness in the world.

Picking up the photo frames Sora began to trace the boys features, she felt as though she knew him, he was no more than a stranger captured in motion but she had this strong feeling within herself that she knew the boy.

"Get Your Filthy Hands Away From The Frames!" Amelia cried her voice raspy and strained.

They'd been forbidden a long time ago to visit the elderly woman's home. For as long as they could remember she had been off limits. The neighbours many a time had uttered malicious gossip about the woman and her contempt for children. Had she not been found wading in the canal clutching two young children? Disgraceful! And still religiously she seems to fling herself fully clothed in the murky waters, tis most disturbing.

"I'm sorry children!" The woman whispered, her voice weak and raspy. Sorry was not a word the children often heard uttered from her.

"Please Amelia shush." Sora soothed placing a concerned hand to the elder's feverous brow.

"I will not!" The woman snapped, motioning to push her hand away before relenting, comforted by her concern. "I am sorry for being snappy and hurtful to you at times, I am sorry for not loving you like I should have done."

"It's okay!" Tai breathed sitting beside the elderly woman and holding her hand in his, alarmed as tears sprung to her eyes.

"It's not okay. I am not okay. I am not Amelia and am your Amou." She cried breathing deeply. "I brought you to this earth to restore peace to the disruptive lands of Digitamara, only now I see that I was foolish in doing so."

"You're not making sense Amelia!" Sora soothed trying to calm the crying elder.

"I am not Amelia but Amou. You were not born of man, but of the unforeseen forces of Digitamara and I was your chosen keeper. Before that I was the nursemaid of a young prince. But I brought you all up together in harmony. But the winds of fate changed and it was foreseen that you would bring further destruction to that earth thus you were sent away here to Lotherain. I now know that it was a mistake to bring you here, your lives have been in jeopardy since the day you walked this earth."

"But Amelia.. Amou surely we would remember such a place, this doesn't make sense." Sora cried shaking her head, trying to comprehend the woman's ramblings.

"But it does my child, why you and Tai have only truly conversed with each other, your reluctance to travel far from the place. Your appreciation for the natural world, you see things deeper than any normal mortal can imagine. You and Tai are destined to bring peace to another world and now I see that it was a grave mistake on my part to bring you here. Forgive me children, I have always restricted the amount of love I could share with you, so many times I have tried to return yet my entrance to that world is sealed. He will not expect your presence in that world and there you will be able to find yourselves. I bid you all the luck in the world my darlings but my time is nearing end, I was always forbidden to tell you such things but you must search that world for your lost memories. The canal in which you can see the setting sun is the portal, take the two amulets on the side and they will guide you to that world. Please give my regrets to Lotherain but I am growing weary." She whispered, her face and words becoming more tiresome. "Tell him, I'm sorry, tell my little fair haired bumble bee to smile once more for his Amou, for I know they are now far and few." She breathed before falling into a peaceful eternal sleep.

………

"TAI PLEASE THINK ABOUT THIS!" Sora cried tugging on her best friends sleeve; their reflection wavered in the murky canal water.

"Think about what Sora, for so long I have dreamt of things I cannot comprehend, Lotherain is no help to me and I cannot see myself living in this world much longer. I must hope that there is some truth in her words." Tai replied, his eyes glimmering with courage and hope. Silently he extended his hand to her, beckoning her to follow as the fiery orange gem glistened on his tanned chest.

Closing her eyes she grasped the dreamy pink gem around her neck. She felt her mind quieten- something that hadn't happened for a long time- the waters were calling to her.

Silently she held his hand in hers and taking a deep breath they jumped into the murky canal waters, which shimmered crystalline with their touch.

To Be Continued A story of magic and wonder I hope your all going to enjoy Read and review please as it's the first time I've dabbled in this Genre 

**REVIEW PEEPS**

Have a thoroughly wicked day Love 

**. sorastarchild .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own digital monsters therefore will not lie to your cool people and say I do ******** I'm above that… at least I hope so**

**The randomness continues**

**Betrothed To The Past**

The two teenagers clung tightly to each other, desperately trying not to let the other go as a wave of strange and beautiful faces mauled them and laughed, passing them through the crowd of fantastical faces in separate destinations.

As she felt his hand slip out of hers, she began to panic. The air in the room seemed thinner and she was not as alarmed as she felt she should be.

Quicker than it seemed possible she found herself bustled into a fantastically furnished room. A mirror of shimmering brilliance hung draped in deep black velvet on the walls opposite her so that she could not peer at her reflection, colourful extravagant robes lay scattered across the floor, but these were of no obstruction to the women who trampled on them. The beautifully carved 4-poster bed lay beneath the magically painted night sky, and even in the isolation of the walls it felt as though she were under the stars.

And as she tried to collect her thoughts that had become a whirlwind blur of images she could feel herself drawn to the hidden mirror, like a child to a lullaby she wanted to rip the velvet down but with so many hands pulling at her she couldn't muster the strength.

Busily and purposely she felt the hands of the women tear at her clothes, ripping off her casual wear until she stood exposed in her flimsy push up bra and party pant knickers.

The woman around her tittered, as the brought forth the beautiful midnight blue dress. The style meant that when the dress was thrust upon her torso it pushed up her average size breast and made them look worthy of an eyeful. She stood admiringly gazing down at her ample cleavage before her, the women stood back to laugh knowingly at the startled and dazed teenager.

Somehow they had managed in what seemed such a short time, to curl her hair so that it fell in auburn ringlets from the crown upon her head. The dress itself had a plunging square front fastened with silver clips, the dress folded and swayed to the tips of her toes so that when she walked it felt as though she were gliding through a darkening cloud. The sleeves grew larger at her wrists, and as she lifted her finger to touch her cheeks to see if this were real the sleeve swayed elegantly with her motion.

However in no time at all, she found herself looking at the many strange faces of what appeared a ball room, in the centre of this stood a handsome fair haired youth, his arm outstretched politely, of which she were obliged to take.

At once the crowd applauded with dainty claps and she felt herself swept off her feet and begin to dance with the mysterious youth. He peered cautiously at her with his beautiful cerulean eyes, silently he enraptured her with the sheer beauty of his handsome face.

Behind the fantastical youth she could see Tai staring at her bizarrely, his face twisted into something between disgust and jealousy. He too was dressed in foreign garments, a sweeping crimson cloak and overcoat of the finest velvet and a loose fitting black shirt that showed of the top of his neatly toned chest.

Yet it was only moments she could manage staring at her Taichi for her mind would then turn to the equally devilish youth dressed in emerald.

Suddenly all eyes of the room were fixated upon the auburn haired girl, the music had stopped and left the grand hall silent. And her devilishly handsome partner grinned innocently at her.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I thank you for witnessing this most grandest day." The blonde haired teenager smiled addressing the room. "Sora my dear it may seem as if we have only known each other minutes yet it is a lost childhood we have spent together, I only feel now is the moment that is right to ask you to be my Wife."

"I… don't know what to say." She replied, flustered at the abruptness of his words. "I mean I'm flattered but I… really can't say now." She tried to apologise, placing both her hands to the side of her head as her face turned crimson. He was a truly worthy husband on the surface and even though common sense forbids her to agree to such a marriage, he vanity felt it a too handsome man to pass up.

"It is understandable but I think you'll come to agree we were meant to be." He smirked, gently reaching for her hand and kissing it softly.

"I really need to think on this. It is a really big decision to pledge one's life to another's and I don't think it is a commitment I'm ready to make, even though I am finding you quite charming. However I need to think." She rambled confusingly as she tried to make sense of the situation. Her head was swimming and nothing seemed stable within it, everything was flowing so fast.

"Say yes and you will have all the time in the world to think on this matter." He whispered into her ear, seductively moving to kiss her earlobe.

"I… I don't think I can breath." Sora gasped, her world spinning. She couldn't see her Taichi in the wave of strange faces. In fact she couldn't see the faces anymore just a cold dark chamber and the youths once handsome face distorted by displeasure. But she could just make out Taichi hiding in the shadows as the youth gazed at her with rage filled cerulean eyes.

"Just say yes." He mumbled squeezing her hand uncomfortably tight.

"I don't think I can breath." She whispered before her world went dark.

………

"Where am I?" Sora mumbled dizzily, her head thumped painfully as someone tried to mop her throbbing brow.

"Don't worry Sor you're safe within the village." Tai whispered comfortingly, dabbing the girl's forehead softly.

"What happened?" She muttered, her voice croaky and weak.

"Well you almost pledged your life to an evil tyrannical man within half hour of setting foot on this earth, in front of a room of ignorant noblemen and woman don't really exist." Tai replied bitterly, squeezing the cloth so that he may dip it once more in the cooling water.

"Then what happened?"

"I amazingly acquired super natural skills, beat the living shit out of the blonde haired prat and saved your life and virginity."

"Serious?" She replied dozily, so that he had the laugh softly.

"No, luckily when you fainted Yamato was so consumed in fantasy, that we were able to sneak you out and take you to the safety of the village."

"We?"

"Ambet and I created a disturbance and used the forgotten passages of the castle to bring you here."

"Oh."

"Yeah, whilst you were pampered and robed by the noblewoman Ambet managed to sneak me away from the crowd of people and fill me in on what's going on here."

"I thought Amou said that we would go unnoticed amongst the people here?"

"Apparently not, Yamato has been keeping close surveillance on Amou, using his shadow flitters he was able to gain information across the lands. Amou must have known about this as only few returned with any information. Since we left his world, the sadness and resentment bred by Yamato's father has torn the lands into many separate pieces. It has been said that there is so much sadness and depression that the Sun and Moon fail to rise and cast light upon this murky world. So all in all we've basically established this is indeed not Happy land!"

"Oh that's not good." She whispered dozily, as she felt the cooling liquid trickle down her face she felt the presence of another being in the room.

"Is she awake?" A short stout woman asked impatiently, peering at the two teenagers, she could not help wrinkle her nose at those who had plunged the land in such turmoil.

"Yes, weak but awake Ambet." Tai replied, ignoring the woman's glares.

"It is the transaction from worlds, sometimes it can scramble the way your body perceives and senses what's around them giving you the sensation that time is moving rapidly, and it should wear off soon. Besides she'll have to try to listen because I am only going to say this once and after that you are to leave my home and fend for yourselves." The woman snapped, busying herself tidying the room.

"Fine, what ever." Tai mumbled. His attention focused on bringing Sora back to reality.

The place she was resting in was a small stone cellar, most of which was shrouded in darkness, however in the corner stood a roaring fire which Ambet poked at. He had made a bed of straw to lay his dazed friend upon but the floor itself was as cold as the waters of Antarctica.

"Well firstly do not mistake my apprehending you from the castle as an act of loyalty, it was what was convenient and I owe my sister that at least." The woman began sitting on a stool near to the warm dancing flames. "There has been much changes in this world since you two were brought here and since you departed so long ago. I do not know the details of this so well but hopefully you will be able to acquire these forgotten memories in the near future. The man in which you just became acquainted with is Yamato Ishida the heir to these lands, since his fathers rule there has been nothing but more suffering and it is reasonable to assume times will not change once the ruling changes hands.

My sister was a nursemaid at the palace where you two were brought up and you were entrusted in her care from the first days of your young life. No one knows for sure from whence you came but it is said that you were found at the point where the earth meets the sky, of course I believe this to be fantastical and fanciful thinking.

You were sent to the forbidden realm of Earth to be looked after by my son Lotherain. You were supposed to live your lives out on Earth never to return to this place, we were assured by those wiser and more powerful than us that this was for the best of the people. From the day you left this land the flowers refused to bloom without the strongest of magic applied, the lands which once lived so harmoniously now distance themselves indulging in mischief thus in fact it has worsened our situation considerably.

Your departure was part of a plot by Yamato's father; in some way you were a threat to what he considered a perfect kingdom. Why this is so I do not know?

I know that when you left this world, your memories were left guarded here. I believe that if you find these memories they will aide you. I know from what has been said, that only you two are the key to restoring are land to the peaceful world it once was, and I know from looking at you both you seem to be lacking a part of yourself, a part of your identity and this is puzzling you?"

"But how did Yamato know we would come today and why propose to Sora?" Tai asked trying to comprehend what had been said.

"I do not know his purpose for such a sudden proposal however you are forgetting that you grew up together, he has memories you are searching for but his motives for such a proclamation baffle me.

I know that Yamato has been expecting you over the past few months, beckoning all those ignorant enough to bask in his power, awaiting your return. For the past weeks his shadow flitters have provided extravagant amounts of information. I know that my sister was an expert in the defence against darker entities thus leading me to the conclusion that she has become –"

"Yeah, she died just this morning." Tai replied untactful to such a delicate situation, suddenly blushing at his own embarrassment and stupidity.

"It would make sense, I always told her that her work at the palace would end her up in trouble, but to die at such a young age." Ambet tutted, provoked by the confusion on Tai's face she carried on. "It is not unnatural for women of our minority to reach the age of 500 or more, it is a shame she died at the age of 307, such a shame. You see we are not mere humans but keepers, our family is only one of the few existing families left, it is our birth right to watch over the natural forces of this earth and make sure these are not unbalanced thus my sister would think it right to travel to earth to protect you.

I hope this information has been useful but I must retire to bed, a present from my sister lays on the shelf above the fire place, I am certain that by morning you will be gone because you would be a fool to think that Yamato will not be checking the nearby villages of the area. Goodnight." The woman concluded before shuffling out up the cellar stairs.

Wandering over to the corner Tai picked up the two shimmering orbs, one burnt with a crimson fire and the other shone a radiant night purple, at his touch the crimson orb burnt ever so more intensely whereas the purple lay cold in his hands.

Returning to Sora's side he placed the purple orb in her arms. The mysterious glow of the purple orb danced brightly and shone a radiant indigo, illuminating the darkness around the girl.

"Hello." Sora whispered kissing the orb with her soft lips.

"Hello!" A voice squealed back shocking the crimson haired girl so suddenly that the orb nearly fell through her fingertips. At once the room glowed with a violet intensity, sparkling light danced across the walls and all other available objects.

The orb in her hands began to shake and tremble before heating up and scorching the skin. Refusing to let go Sora held the orb tightly until a there was an abrupt burst of energy and the orb in her hands became soft and fleshy.

"Oooooh No!" It shrieked unhappily, the blue sprouts from her head drooped sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, bewildered by the pink ball of squeakiness in her hands.

"I used up so much energy." It began, its huge blue eyes widening, as Tai's orb flashed brilliantly like the burning sun. "I used up so much energy breaking the seal of the orb that it's left me looking like a baby." It wailed throwing itself into the comfort of Sora's chest. "It's Not FAIR!"

"Ha Ha your just a little Yokomon." A cheeky voice cried. The pair swivelled their eyes to the pale pink animal in Tai's hands.

"Shut Up you're little too, you teeny weenie Koromon!" She cried, her face angry and scrunched up in anger.

"Drop dead you ball of wining fluff!" The Koromon retorted leaping from Tai's hand to attack the pinkish flower in Sora's, however his attack was largely unsuccessful as Tai grabbed the wound up monster by it's long ears.

"Look, I don't know what you two are getting at but we really need to leave soon, so can you introduce yourselves so we can get moving please." Tai cried, holding tight the squabbling monster.

"Oh my god we're so rude Koromon. My names Yokomon and I should be a magnificent inferno of fiery power-"

"And I'm Koromon, I should be a massive ferocious beast, however it seems we have used all our energy up to break the seal-"

"We were entrusted to you by Amou, there are other creatures like us in the world but we are all individual, like you humans-"

"We were solely given to you to protect you but when you left for Earth-"

"We were sealed away by Ambet to protect others from trying to harness our power, for you see-"

"We are special and hold special gifts like no other-"

"But we're really really tiny at the moment so-"

"We may not be at full power but-"

"We were entrusted to you-"

"So we're gonna stick by you two."

"Well I'm cool, but we seriously have got to get going before Yamato find us." Tai replied, trying to avert his gaze from Sora who was ribbing the bottom of her dress, so that it were enough to show her knickers. Gazing up at the leering Taichi she grabbed the pants drying near the fire and covered her bare legs.

"Pants are more practical so you can put your eyes back in your head." Sora snapped using all her will power to prevent her from flashing him the two-finger salute.

"We've got to get moving Sor." Tai whispered, as he grabbed the half a loaf left to warm and two leather flasks of water by the fire and placed it in a rag to carry.

"We'll return to our orbs we can move freely now the seal is broken, it'll be easier to move that way." Yokomon concluded and with two blinding flashes of contrasting colour, the orbs gained their life back.

Swiftly the two teenagers ran out of the house door and were met by the dark silence of the dusty streets. Staying by the shadows they ran until they came the edge of the weary town. The silence of the night echoed painfully and they only stopped to breath when they bodies collapsed of fatigue on the nearby hillside.

Allowing themselves a breath they stared at the sleepy village below, the bright swift moving lights in the distance told them what they already knew, Yamato was looking for them.

Stumbling to their feet the scanned the horizon around them, indeed there was no moon to light the way, just a dim gloomy darkness.

"Sora look!" Tai breathed, the bright specks were numerous and before long they would travel in their direction.

"Oh God Tai, what are we going to do? We're in a land we can't comprehend, we're being hunted by some deranged childhood companion and supposedly need to find where the land meets the sky!"

"It's not that bad!" Tai replied. His eyes fixated upon one direction. For so long he had watched the sunrise and the sunset. They had been small but yearned for pleasures; it seemed a subtle torment to think he may never see it again. His sense and his soul told him that it should be now the sun should awaken and rise from the horizon like a raging phoenix. Somehow he knew that whatever footsteps he took would lead him somewhat in the right direction.

"Yeah cuz you can just go down to the corner shop and by a map to the horizon!" Sora retorted, feeling sleepy, exhausted and aggravated.

"This way." Tai whispered taking Sora's hand in his and leading her to the edge of the overgrown forest.

To Be Continued Hoped you really enjoyed it, maybe even a teeny bit  Please Review your comments improve my writing and make me smile a lot  Have a Cutie Fabooty Day Love  sorastarchild  


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own digimon or the right to exercise cannibalism!**

**Randomness can be very weird**

**Realm Of Magical Mischief**

_"I'm going to be the fairy princess! And you two have to be my slaves!" An auburn haired child laughed gleefully, rubbing the last droplets of sleep out of her eyes._

_"Did you know that if a fairy finds you it will gobble your hair and place it on its head because theirs is a bald as a newborn baby!" A blonde haired child exclaimed. His voice full of excitement and mischievous lies._

_"No they don't! You're a Fibber Yama!" The auburn haired child cried, clutching her blanket tighter._

_"It's really, really, really true, why do you think that people go bald when they're older? Because a fairy finds them and gobbles their hair because old hair tastes better than new hair!" He laughed, as the girl's eyes began to well up with tears out of confusion._

_"I don't want to be a fairy princess any more!" She wailed shaking her head._

_"Fine I'll be the fairy prince and I'm going to gobble your hair up!" The blonde haired child roared, chasing his young friend out into the moonlight night._

"Tai, can we please rest." Sora cried, flopping down onto a nearby branch.

The dim gloominess of the night's darkness had given way to an equally gloomy light. A dull grey mist shrouded the daytime and there was no sun to chase it away.

"No… think I can hear something!" He whispered tearing back the dead branches which so desperately tried to scratch away his skin.

"Oh the voices are back are they?" Sora sighed, rubbing the dazed sleep out of her eyes.

"Shut up Sora that's not funny!" Tai snapped back, causing the girl to mutter a sorry.

Standing with his back to her he angrily wiped the perspiration from his forehead. It was immensely insensitive for her to have brought the subject up now when it was one that had brought about so many unanswered questions in his life. From a young age he had heard a soothingly eerie whisper from the shadows, calling his name in an ancient tongue he could not understand. Many a times he had crawled into his parent's room to seek refuge from this shadow intruder but always had Lotherain escorted him back, seemingly putting it down to a child's over active imagination. However the wise man always knew it must have been something more but in his plight to keep his son safe he was willing to rely on the bliss of ignorance.

Moments passed and the two remained silent, the other not knowing what to say to relieve the night of this uncomfortable tension.

"INBISALS, IGNORAMASES, GANGERFLORPS AND NINGGUMPHATTS!" A voice screeched from the shadows, which caused the pair startle and curiously head in the direction of the screech.

"Your highness we are sorry but the flowers are dying and we do not have the strength to sustain them." A weary voice sighed. The pair reached the under canopy square just in time to see an elderly looking man fly into the nearby tree root.

All of a sudden the tree's seemed to enlarge by an enormous measure, towering above them as if the shady leaves were the clouds of the passing sky. Treading the ground beneath them, they were alarmed to find that they were now standing in the squelch print left behind from Tai's shoes.

The air twinkled around them, radiating a mischievous magical glow. The tree's that towered above contained large silver bulbous like pods, which glowed intensely. If one peered closer you could make out the tiny out line of several figures. Dainty vine and twig ladders climbed up the tree trunk, some reaching out to nearby vegetation to provide some walk way.

Without hesitating Sora ran out to the crumpled heap of the elderly man, helping him up, she was alarmed when her had brushed against the soft crinkle of a fabric like substance. As the man regained his composure she marvelled at his silvery near transparent wings.

Across from her she could see the person who had inflicted the damage on the elderly man.

The person was hovering slightly of the ground; her dainty snowdrop shoes glistened almost as brightly as her marble pale skin. She wore a long flowing dress that was such a delicate white it seemed faintly pink. Her face was scrunched up in wrinkled disgust and two opaque dewdrops bound by a stem frame sat perched on the end of her nose. Long wispy lavender hair fell in pathetic straddles from her lovely oval head, a crown of dandelion puffs placed atop it. Two beautifully elegant wings protruded gracefully from her back, beating with the same drumming hum of a dragonfly's.

"And who may you be." The creature hummed, an air of superiority hung around her. And as she spoke several other creatures appeared from under nearby leaves and silver bulbs. Though modestly dressed in all sorts of leaves and petals, they glowed a glorious pale white and fluttered excitedly with their own pair of silvery wings, however their heads were as bald as silvery bead. Not a hair lay on their pale heads.

"I am Sor-" She began before becoming enraged by the creature's obvious lack of interest. She was too busy scowling at those around her.

"Yes, Yes, very Nice indeed." The creature flustered, smoothing out the crinkles in her dress. Swivelling to face the opposite direction she assessed those gathered around her, giving the impression that she couldn't have given this girl another thought in her whole entire lifetime.

"Well if you'd care not to be so rude and obnoxious I'd like to know who you are and what gives you the right to go and treat people like this!" Sora replied indignantly, cowering slightly as the creature turned and glared menacingly at her.

"I Am Her Magical Highness Miyako The Ruler Of This Forest And All Who Dwell Within IT!" She shrieked, her wings fluttering madly. Suddenly her tone changed and she began to stroke the girl's soft auburn hair. "However I may spare your wretched life if you do let me have your lovely hair!"

"What are you on about this hair is mine." Sora replied bringing her hand to her auburn locks, reassuring herself somehow.

"Oh Then it's settled." The excitable fairy cried clapping her hands and motioning for her subjects to apprehend the girl. Swiftly the fairies swooped in and before Sora could utter a cry they had taken her into one of the various silvery bulbs.

"Sora!" Tai exclaimed stepping out from his hiding place and finding himself under the perplexed gaze of the fairy.

"You are a boy?" She asked sweetly hovering closer to him.

"I hope so!" Tai replied watching as the fairy brought her elegant finger to his lips.

"You, oh so devilishly handsome one, may call me Yolei! Pray tell, what brings you to my fabulous domain." She whispered bringing him into her arms so they may sway and dance in the breeze, her personality suddenly uplifted with a sudden gush of giddy excitement.

"I am searching the lands with Sora, a personal plight." He breathed, trying desperately to grasp the concept of wind waltzing.

However their dance was cut short by the deafening doom of gigantic footsteps. Grabbing her partner by the arm she skilfully flung him into a nearby bush and preened herself, awaiting the unmistakable handsome face to appear.

Tai peered through the bushes and almost on cue a gigantic human emerged from the thick gloom the canopy created, kneeling respectively before the shimmering fairy.

"What brings you here my most grand and beautiful overseer." Yolei squealed curtsying before the mighty face of Yamato.

"Well my little darling." The voice thundered echoing violently off the trees. "I am looking for two rather odd humans, one scrawny auburn haired wretch and a wild haired beast of a man, have you seen them at all my wondrous beauty." He smirked extending a finger out towards the fairy so that she may stand upon its tip.

"No my little acorn plant I have not." She cried, obliged to daintily kiss his cheek as he brought his finger closer to his face. "But if I do see them, you will be the first to know I assure you."

"I trust you. Stay safe my little lover." He replied placing the fairy on a flower petal and retreating from the clearing. The forest clearing was chillingly silent as no one dared to move or make a sound until the thumping of footsteps died away.

"Silly Bastard!" She squealed throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation, at this movement everyone began to resume what they were doing prior to the incident. Hovering over to where Tai hid, she tugged him up by his arm and pulled him into another wind waltz upon the breeze.

"Thanks for not giving us away." Tai mumbled, unsure of the gravitational pull clawing at his feet as their waltz took them higher and higher.

"Per-Lease Yamato is the most ignorant wench I've ever met. I mean he finds it highly amusing that one so small can rule a society so grand. I have decided that in letting him humour me and I him, I can take advantage of this 'bond' thus not having to forfeit my grand powerful title. On many occasions he has approached me and threatened to demolish my kingdom if we do not pledge allegiance to him, however he finds taunting such a pleasing activity he is glad to gain the title of overseer." She babbled, resting on a nearby bauble, flicking her hair back and polishing her spectacles so that she may stare at him so attentively. "Do you love me?"

"Pardon!" Tai spluttered, shocked at this sudden outburst. Shuffling uncomfortably away from the excited fairy.

"Oh please say you do! Everyone here is so boring and bald. Since the flowers died we cannot make enough serum to keep our hair lush and thick, plus Yamato has made so this forest is almost completely undisturbed thus there are no tasty elderly men to gobble the hair from!" She whined. These reasons to Tai seemed perfectly and utterly absurd.

"Baldness can be beautiful!" He muttered weakly as the fairy shimmered hopefully in front of him, her lips puckered half way between a pout and a hopeful kiss.

"Baldness is ugly! Well to me it is because that's all I see day in and day out is shimmering silvery BALDNESS! All I've wished for these past few years is for some hunk of hairy love to take me in his arms and let my fingers run through his lush hair! Please be that man." She whispered, moving to cup his face.

"NO GET AWAY, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" A voice screamed piercing the seductive air the fairy was unsuccessfully trying to create.

Realising the owner of the voice Tai moved to the doorway of the bauble. Inside he could see his auburn haired friend her hands and feet bound by wood vines and strapped to a tiny twig table.

"Madam we are trying our best to remove the hair but she is resisting and being uncooperative."

"TAI! THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT MY HAIR!" Sora screamed writhing frantically and shaking her head. Questioningly Tai looked at the embarrassed fairy before him.

"Well, you know how it gets, these locks are getting so limp, I just thought a change of hairdo would suit me better. It's a simple process really they just chew the hair off her head, mix it with their saliva, they spit it back into a bowl full of spices, which makes the hair lush and ready to be gobbled once again by moi and within seconds voila shimmering hair." She blushed, obviously embarrassed at being under his questionable glance.

"Well can you not eat the hair of my friend, not only would she look erm…." He began desperately trying to find a word that would describe how bizarre she'd look with no hair without the normal dramatics that occur when he challenged her appearance. "Un-aesthetically pleasing." He continued ignoring Sora's contemptuous glare.

"I'm sorry I can't do that you see when I've made up my mind, the mind has been made up and therefore cannot be changed." She uttered regaining some superiority. "However, maybe for a trade." She contemplated, gazing now at the wild haired Taichi who upon getting the message replied with a horrified glare.

"No, no I don't think that's a wise idea." Tai gasped stepping away from the gleeful fairy.

"You selfish bastard!" Sora cried, her wrists red and raw from her continuous fight with her binds.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!" Tai retorted, contemplating the leaving of his friend and live a solitary life of madness in this most bizarre world.

"ANYTHING!" She shrieked as the glittery white teeth of the two fairies beside her gleamed menacingly.

"Hmm you said anything…. Well erm…. What about… what if I plant a kiss on your lips and let you run your fingers through my hair." He mumbled, avoiding Sora's accusing eyes.

"WOW! That would be wonderful! I Never wanted to be Ginger anyway!" The fairy glittered, also ignoring the heavily contemptous slits of Sora's eyes. Of course, it wasn't that Sora held strong passionate feelings for the wild haired boy, Oh No, no you see being life long friends and companions it was, was slightly uncomfortable for her to be in his presence when he were to kiss another girl!

Almost leaping at the startled Taichi, he felt his lips smothered by hers. It was a strange kiss, it was as though sudden warmth was passing through her lips and surging through his body, magical electricity reaching the ends of his toes and fingers. In that moment he felt as though he were the most peaceful person alive.

"Oh." The fairy squealed, stumbling backwards, placing a hand to her dazed head.

"Okay, Okay I think we've seen enough here now can we free the bound girl." Sora snapped, barely more than grateful as the two gnashing fairies released her.

Storming over to Taichi Sora grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged hi to the leafy balcony of the silvery bauble, mumbling that they had indeed outstayed their welcome and that the better be going now.

As the Miyako lowered the two humans to the ground, there was an awkward silence between them all and Tai could have sworn Miyako still held the same perplexed daze she did when his lips released from hers.

"Thanks." Tai breathed politely as his feet reached the ground. Turning to his side he was all too aware of Sora's emotionless glance at nothing in particular, something was bugging her definitely.

"When you walk towards the west, the edge of the forest you should find yourselves at normal size once more. It should take no more than a few hours at your present size." An elderly fairy instructed as it was obvious their queen was in a slight daze.

"Thank you, It's been…. Interesting." He replied politely, turning to his side he found that Sora has already began her journey without him and he hurried to catch up with her rushed and angry footsteps.

As he ran to find her he could hear the tinkling whispers of the fairy voices behind them. It seemed odd to him that he was indeed moving further away yet the voices grew louder in his ear. However the qualms about Her Magical Highnesses whereabouts were something that at this present moment in time did not affect him.

**To Be Continued**

**Well I definitely have big plans for this story and am confident it's going somewhere…. Well I guess I could say that because I wrote the chapters in advance ******

**But anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and in the next we shall meet some more characters**

**Please review! I love your comments; they get me through the night!**

**Have a fabulous week**

**Love**

 **sorastarchild ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I DO OWN AN IGUANA however not digimon, I do not own digital monsters.**

**Have fun reading.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far it's great to hear what you think good or bad :)**

**The Fire Mountain Sleeps**

_Staring into the cold deceptive mirror, he could not help but see those long forgotten watery cerulean eyes full of childish innocence._

_"Bu-Burn, no, no bu-burn Yama." An amused voice whispered. Her eyes were full of adoration for the young boy and she could not help but wish that she would be with him always._

_She watched as the young fair-haired toddler gazed into the dancing flames, his eyes wide with excitement and curiosity._

_Inwardly she groaned as a fresh wave of nausea took hold of her frail pale body. Grabbing the bed he tried to control the dizziness whilst also trying to watch over the over inquisitive child._

_Gazing at his mother cheekily, he awaited her reaction as he outstretched his arm towards the flickering flame. Sternly she gazed back at him however this proved ineffective as the small dainty fingers of the boy touched with the burning flames._

"_MAMA!" The boy wailed pulling his fingers away and into his mouth as the flames scorched his skin._

"_YAMA!" A voice bellowed from the door of the room, turning his tearful head he looked in to the stern vexed face of his father. "YOU STUPID CHILD!" He roared grabbing the child by his arm and dragging his out of the room flinging the sobbing child into his own room._

"_Dada?" The tearful toddler wailed, pitifully gazing up at his father for some comfort. _

"_Your mother need not be disturbed by your wretched stupidity." His father snarled, looking down at his son with disgrace. Suddenly the face of the father changed as the soft whispering of shadows filled the room and his father stared horrified into the shadows._

"_Noyoru?" He whispered his face as pale and cold as the marble tombs._

_The air around the boy became warm, as though the night were embracing him, holding him as though he were the most precious being in the night. _

_Silently he watched as his father left the room shaken and disturbed. Abruptly the child turned to see what had shaken his father so yet only found his childhood companion in the shadows alert and blissfully happy sitting in the moonlight._

"_You shouldn't be here!" He sneered unhappily mimicking his father's stern tone, much to the surprise of the youngster and immediately left through a secret passage way connecting the children's room, small trickles of little tears streamed down her face. And it was only when he turned to look in the mirror beside him, he could observe how stern he looked._

Horrified and angry the blond haired teenager stepped back from the mirror before him, the angry face of the fair-haired youth momentarily perplexed him. However aware there was another watching he turned his back on his childhood and exited the room, his footsteps echoing the snarls and howls from the monstrous creature beside him.

* * *

"Sora! You're being completely unfair, it was your hair I was saving!" Tai cried. For the passed two hours he had exhausted himself trying to keep up with Sora's angry pace.

Without giving him a look she continued, the end of the forest was in sight and the last thing she needed was to run into another Millipede. She reckoned that she should resume communications once more, when they were fully grown again. She just couldn't work out in her heads why she would be this worked up over a little harmless hair saving kiss.

She concluded finally upon seeing the light at the end of the forest to resume communication with him, beside perhaps this was indeed an experience, it had made her dwell upon the infinite reasons why it should have been her lips he were kissing.

As she felt her body elongate and enlarge she sucked in the oxygen around her preparing herself for his apologetic manner and her more than likely forgiveness of him.

Closing her eyes she swivelled her head and began to speak.

"Tai, I know your sorry and I really am thankful that you saved my hair but this little… erm… situation has made me realise that I perhaps-" She paused waiting for a short enthusiastic or apologetic reply, something to indicate that he was thinking the same thing.

Growing bored of the self imposed darkness her eyelids created she let them flutter open, only to see the crumpled heap of Taichi on the ground, another body pinning him to the earth.

"I swear Sora I didn't know!" He muttered apologetically, trying to push the frilly glittery heap that had him pinned to the floor of his crushed body.

"I am truly sorry erm… Sera?" The fairy twinkled, standing up and brushing herself down making sure that her shimmering wings were intact and in direct proportion to her body.

"It's SORA!" Sora snapped, a slight blush rising to her cheeks, a mixture of embarrassment and fury.

"Well, I have decided that it would be in my best interest to travel with you for some time." She replied airily, pulling Tai to his feet so suddenly that he fell into her arms.

"No!" Sora cried immediately glaring at the shimmering teenager before her. Purposely she switched her gaze to that of the dazed Taichi who upon her intense fury filled eyes distanced himself from the fairy's embrace.

"I don't think-" Tai began confidently under the approval of Sora's watchful eyes, however at the fairies saddened pouting face his opinion began to waver slightly. "I don't think it would be a good idea if we continued without a guide in such a strange land."

"Oh thank you, my handsome savoir from immense boredom!" The fairy cried flinging herself in his arms.

"Fine, whatever!" Sora snapped whipping the leather flask they obtained from Ambet out of the rag they carried with them "I'm going to find some water."

Looking around her the world seemed a gloomy dim land, she could now see that the forest was perched upon a hill, around her were vast fields of repetitive greenery and tiny settlings. It was hard to distinguish what made these lands so different than the plains of Earth. The sky remained a sunless haze, the clouds drifted sadly along the skies, until it seemed they were pulled into a darkened mass of storm clouds hovering over charcoal black mountains.

Flopping down on the grass, she let the leather flask slip out of her hands and onto the cool morning dew grass, the coolness was welcoming and soothing and it took her a moment to realise she were not alone.

"MORNING!" A pink bulb like creature shrieked rubbing cheeks with the exasperated girl. "You don't look so good." The bulb squeaked, concerned for the health of her friend.

"I'm tired." Sora replied staring up at the bleak sky, wondering whether this bizarre situation was indeed real.

"Sleep Sora, sleep." The little creature whispered rubbing cheek to cheek with her partner, letting her words become a lullaby for the tired girl.

"Rise and shine the moon is full sweet one." A melodic voice whispered, awakening the tired and sleepy child.

"_I'm sleepy." The child replied, pulling the sheets closer to her snuggled body like a caterpillar embedded in its woven cocoon._

"_Rise my darling or I may not see you tonight!" The voice warned, embracing the girl with the warmth and comfort oozing from her presence._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The girl yawned sitting up in her bed and rubbing the sleep out of her tired eyes, scanning the room for the figure she hoped to see._

"_You have grown sweeter by each rolling night." The voice breathed, though she wasn't physically before the girl, the air became sweeter and the full of comforting warmth._

"I want to go back with you, I want to go back!" The girl cried, crawling to the end of her bed, her despair growing ever still.

"I know you do honey, but you must stay here!" The voice continued causing the girls tears to trickle down her cheeks, her hands clutching the darkness for something to grasp to.

"_I hate it here, I hate it!" The girl cried, her eyes frantically scanning the shadows._

"_But sweetie what about your Taichi? Surely you wouldn't leave him?" _

"We'll run away together back home and back to Yama you see!" She retorted with childish contempt.

"You will forget with time my darling." The voice whispered, now echoing off the pale painted walls, as her voice grew thin.

"_I don't want to!" The girl wailed, opening her arms to be lovingly embraced._

"_I'll leave you my kiss and a part of me will be left to you my darling, do not forget my name." The voice whispered airily as a small flutter of what felt like butterfly wings settled on the young girls cheek._

"_Noyoru, Momma I'm forgetting, I'm sorry, Come back!"_

As her eyelids fluttered open the sharp stench of burning brimstone filled her nostrils as clouds of deadly hellish black lolled dangerously in the sky above her.

"Where are we?" Sora muttered as the coal black lumps of rock dug into her back as she propped herself up.

"Well you see Yolei wanted to help us progress so she used some magic to transport us to a 'new and more exciting location' and we've now landed here!" Tai rambled avoiding Sora's gaze as he hoped to escape an I-told-you-so.

"Yeah and she managed to get us lost in the fire mountains it's mad Sora complete madness!" Yokomon shrieked bouncing upon her partner's stomach in indignation.

"Hey I don't' see you transporting anyone!" The fairy snapped back lifting her dress off the coal black dirt and wrinkling her nose at the probable stains.

"Well I guess it's somewhere new and exciting!" Tai mumbled trying to make light of a situation.

"Yeah if you're a chain smoker and get high off taking in toxic fumes!" Sora snapped jumping to her feet and placing the squealing digimon under her arm.

"This is disgusting and repulsive!" Yolei shrieked trying to protect her shimmering white dress from the dirty blackish coals. "If you common folk aren't going to do anything to help a princess then one must take things into her own action." She cried hitching her dress up to her knees and storming off through the cloud of now thickening black smoke.

At once the ground thundered and shook with mighty tremors, the mountains around them gurgled and roared spitting out fiery flaming rocks. The air was thick with the coal black smoke and flesh-roasting stench.

At once the mighty roars of the mountains were echoed by a high-pitched wail.

"Bloody Fairy." Tai muttered, grabbing Sora's hand and desperately tried to move through the black fog to where the fairy may have stumbled.

Suddenly what had once been jagged rocks beneath there feet became the absence of physicality and they found themselves hand in hand plummeting through a thick black nothingness.

As their bodies hit the floor, their eyes blinked with satisfaction as their sight returned and they could see great charred doors before them left slightly ajar. Beside the door lay ash dusted fruit and roots in baskets. The occasional animal laid dead and ready to feast upon at the door and messages were etched in an indescribable code onto slabs of slate.

"Madame aren't they beautiful?" A suave voice cried from inside the door. "They are truly wonderful creatures nom?"

As the bewildered pair crept through the charred doors, their eyes stung with fierce fiery light and their bodies flinched as they entered the vicious inferno, the mountain keeper's chamber.

The walls oozed molten magma, great monstrous heads pouring liquid fire from their mouths. At the end of the chamber stood a stone spiral which towered above the hall, upon that was a great throne of carved jagged volcanic rock and their the arrogant keeper sat, his eyes transfixed of the creatures dancing seductively before and beneath him.

There were three of them, winding in next to nothing, flaunting their bodies for his amusement, and in the middle of these beautiful women was the flustered face of Yolei.

"Company." The keeper murmured, annoyed that his amusement had been disturbed. Lounging in his chair he gazed lazily at the pair, no live mortals had ever entered his chamber without his permission. He hoped that this did not mean that the fire sparks were rebelling once more.

"Oh Tai." Yolei cried, running and flinging her arms around the boy, bringing an uncomfortable blush to his cheeks. "He is truly the most arrogant person I have ever met!"

"Oh Shut Up!" The keeper cried wavering his hand lazily. He could barely be motivated to look at them, his body language oozed self-superiority bronzed by the mountains warmth he absentmindedly ran his fingers through his dark spiky hair.

"He expected me to degrade myself in such an appalling dance as these wretches." Yolei wailed indicating to the skimpy girls around her.

"I'm Bored! I hope your all happy now!" He roared, glowering at the seductive dancers who cowered under his gaze. At once their was an almighty sizzle and all three girls flared up, their bodies burning from inside to out.

"Master!" One of the girls wailed flinging herself forward so that she clung to the base of the spiral, her eyes glistening with pain.

With a flick of his finger she burned to ash and the remains scattered over the horrified trio.

"Well." He smirked swinging his legs over the arm of the throne. "Entertain me, or pay the price."

Staring at one another, they gulped uncertainly, both Tai and Sora glanced at one another wondering what they hell they could pull off. Soccer was perhaps the only thing he truly excelled in and Sora didn't doubt that any type of flower she had heard of would wither and burn within seconds in this tremendous heat.

"I… I could sing for you!" Yolei stuttered, her head bent and cheeks pink.

"Then sing your heart out." The keeper laughed. Gazing now at the annoying lavender haired fairy with new intrigue.

"I'll sing the winter tale for you." She blushed, opened her mouth and prepared to lull the keeper with her traditional forest folk song. As she began the room seemed to bloom with the breeze and beauty of a spring forest, her voice carried them to the crystalline cascading waterfalls and through the spring bloom, but suddenly the world around them became cold, and her voice became a shrill high pitched squeal.

"Hush, HUSH UP YOU'LL WAKE UP MY SISTER." The keeper cried, placing his hands over his tanned ears. At once the mountain began to rumble and a mixture of annoyance and fear crossed the face of the keeper.

At once the fairy placed her indignant hands on her hips and glared at the keeper. Staring him down she opened her perfectly oval mouth to shriek once more.

Gazing back her threateningly, his eyes challenged her, intrigued by her sassy confidence.

"AHHHHH!" The fairy wailed, her mouth wider and angrier than before.

As soon as the wails pierced his ears he leapt upon the girl placing a hand over her mouth, so that her bitter song became a muffled murmur. Falling to the floor she wrestled from his grasp and threw him off her so he fell to the charcoaled floor.

"Idiot!" She cried, making exaggerated mouth movements to emphasise the fact her mouth still worked though dreadfully traumatised.

"You no what, I could have burned to a smouldering crisp if I pleased." He scowled, glaring at her with humorous contempt.

"Well I Dare You!" She challenged, scowling at the amused youth.

"I wouldn't do that, your too… amusing. Can you imagine, me worshipped and admired amused by a twinkling ball of pixie dust." He began, imposing some great importance upon himself.

"Worshipped by who? The petty and the stupid!" Tai laughed, averting Sora's less than amused gaze.

"And who dared utter that! The wandering light!" The keeper roared, his eyes a blaze with monumental fierceness as he glared at the perplexed wild haired youth. "He who yearns for the horizon, a confused and perplexed being, you dare mock me! You may be the last of them but I am the direct descendent and it falls upon me, when my sister sleeps, whether the fire burns. Nothing dare alights without my conformation. I am worshipped by those beneath me because the powers of my bloodline, I may only have a fraction of that but believe me you will burn!" He spat, the coldness of his voice contrasting with the intensity of his anger.

At once the Tai doubled over, clutching his stomach as his insides began to flare and burn. Gazing at a horror stricken Sora, his could barely gasp as the saliva in his mouth dried.

"Please don't hurt him." Yolei gasped from behind the keeper, her hand placed on his bare tanned shoulders. "I am what you call, a direct descendant also." She stated, smiling happily as the keeper broke his gaze and Taichi was left to regain his breath.

"A descendant of what?" Sora queried helping a stricken Taichi to his feet.

"It is from my mothers line, we do not speak of it often as her unfortunate end was most unexpected and cruel, but I am her great, great niece, and share a fraction of her once wondrous power." Yolei breathed, ignoring Sora's gasp as she opened her arms, welcoming the keeper into an elegant spell of wind waltzing.

"I must say, I have never met a women so feisty and annoying as you. You intrigue me deeply." The keeper whispered, enjoying this smooth form of dancing. "Please sing for me again"

At his command the fairy opened her mouth to a rush of melodic high shrieks, drowning out the numerous questions of a very perplexed Sora.

As the notes grew higher and sharper, the face of the keeper became more enraptured, ignoring the fact that the cavern around him was shaking with tremendous force, the ground that was once beneath his feet shaking dangerously as the magma from the mouths of the monstrous stone heads flickered violently onto the hall floor.

"I must say… your hair is most lushes and well kept, I could… I could possibly run my fingers through it all day long." Yolei blushed lovingly stroking the keeper's short spiky mane.

"DAVIS!!! DAVIS SHE IS AWAKE!" A small bluish creature wailed running into the hall, his stubby arms flailing madly above his head.

"Whose awake?" Yolei murmured, enjoying the feel of lushes brown hair under her fingertips.

"Just my sister." Davis replied casually as the monstrous heads finally collapsed under the strain of the burning magma, causing a river of intense molten rock to gush out of the scorched entrance. Closely on the heels of the two perplexed and now greatly terrified teenager. "Shall we continue our dance?" He whispered as his partner continued her shrieking song.

To Be Continued 

**Hoped you enjoyed that instalment, a bit of Yolei and Davis there but there was some useful information in that chapter regarding storyline but anyhoo… **

**Please, Please, please review Por Favor**

**I love reading reviews and I value each and every one of them, from the complimenting 10 worders to the paragraph of abuse! I LOVE THEM!!!**

Have a Fabulous Day

Review!

Love  sorastarchild 


End file.
